<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted Mansion by Bat_Fang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992795">Haunted Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Fang/pseuds/Bat_Fang'>Bat_Fang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team Oneshots <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Fang/pseuds/Bat_Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did not moan. You couldn’t even make me moan if you tried. Fucking arsehole.” He crossed his arms again and looked up at the other with an unimpressed expression. The other completely stopped laughing and looked back down at him with a smirk. The air suddenly getting thicker around them. </p><p>(Or: George accidentally ticks off a very competitive guy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team Oneshots <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, Bat here! I really didn’t expect for my first oneshot to blow up like that so Thanks for 6k on it ,I’m still finding that hard to believe. </p><p>I just wanted to say, because I didn't mention it last time, that if any member of this ship ever state they are uncomfortable with shipping or being written about sexually I will immediately take this down. I’m only writing this out of practice so I wouldn’t mind/get upset if I had to private these oneshots. </p><p>Anyways sorry for the long note I just wanted to make things clear. Enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is stupid.” George said as him and his friends looked at the ominous mansion in front of them. Exam season had just ended and Sapnap, One of his flatmates, had suggested visiting a haunted mansion a few hours away. He’d protested, saying it was too far and too expensive but the next thing he knew he was in the car listening to Positions by Ariana Grande and listening to Tommy and Tubbo scream about how excited they were. </p><p>He looked over at Ponk who closed the car door and locked it. “Don’t worry man it’s all fake you know.” George rolled his eyes at him. “Of course I know that you idiot. I’m just saying it’s very expensive for such a small activity.” Sapnap shook his head lightly and skipped over to the entrance. “Don’t worry Gogy, I’ll be your knight in shining armor if things go wrong!” </p><p>“Oh shut Sapnap.” He took his ticket from Wilbur, who had just come back from buying them, and walked in with the rest. </p><p>———</p><p>The beginning was quite boring. They walked around for a while, getting in a scream or two and maybe a few flinches, until they walked down a certain hallway. </p><p>“I don’t like this at all.” He heard Tubbo say in the front with Tommy by his side. “Don’t worry Big T. We have George with us, nothing can go wrong.” He heard Sapnap scoff before he zoned out again while looking at a specific painting. </p><p>It was a beautiful young lady in a flower field, her baby blue dress swishing in the wind while she held a single flower, a cornflower, in her hand. It would look like a pretty normal and wholesome painting if it wasn’t for her unborn looking face. Eyes white like the moon and skin pale and rotting. </p><p>He looked at the painting in awe for who knows how long until he remembered he hadn’t heard his friends voices in a while. “Oh fuck.” He whispered. They must’ve forgot about him and moved on. He gulped at the sudden feeling of overwhelming loneliness he felt. Feeling as if he was being watched from every single hole and crevice in the walls and floors. </p><p>George looked behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a tall man with a mask behind him, instead letting out an obscene scream that sounded particularly close to a moan. He felt his cheeks flare up at it and he put his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. </p><p>The other man seemed to lose his composure because he soon started laughing silently. </p><p>“D-Did you just moan?” George covered his flushed face and groaned as the other man started laughing louder at him. “I did not moan.” He looked back up at him, pouting and crossing his arms. </p><p>The other started wheezing even more and George slapped his shoulder. “Get your mind out of the gutter you moron.” The other kept laughing at him louder and louder while he felt his cheeks on fire. “I did not moan. You couldn’t even make me moan if you tried. Fucking arsehole.” He crossed his arms again and looked up at the other with an unimpressed expression. The other completely stopped laughing and looked back down at him with a smirk. The air suddenly getting thicker around them. </p><p>“Really princess?” George didn’t know how being scared shitless had turned into the masked man calling him princess but we would be damned if it didn’t turn him on a little. “You know I could easily wreck you right here in this hallway if I wanted to, right?” Shivers went down his spine. The taller one of the two grabbed the shorters chin and tilted his head up to look at him. </p><p>George felt his cheeks flush again at the look the other was giving him. A mix of lust and cockiness as he smirked down on him. “I’d bet I could make you scream my name so loud your little friends would be able to hear you on the other side of the house.” George bit back a whimper but it didn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like that? Huh, sweetheart? Wouldn’t you like for the whole neighborhood to hear you scream my name until you lose your voice?” </p><p>A faint blush rested itself on the brunette's cheeks as opened his mouth to clap back at the other. Grabbing the tallers collar and bringing him down to his eye level. “You really think I’m that easy? I mean come on I don’t even know your name and you’re already making all these claims that you’d make me scream it until my voice broke.” </p><p>The other removed his mask and set it atop of the shelf next to them. Butterflies filled George’s stomach and he cursed under his breath. Fuck. This guy was hot. Like, really hot. The hot guy in question ran a hand through his hair and looked back at George. “You already look so desperate. Also you can call me Dream.” He said with a simple smile before grabbing George’s chin and tilting it back up, making their noses practically touch one another. The name somehow embarrassed George as he imagined himself screaming and moaning it. Dream looked down at George’s lips and back up as if asking for permission. George looked down as well at Dream's lips and nodded slowly. Was that enough? Was he too desperate? Self deprecating thoughts filled his mind, rushing at a million miles an hour, but all thoughts stopped when Dream closed the gap between them. </p><p> </p><p>At first the kiss was soft, loving even, it felt like butter softy melting on a warm pan in the morning but when Dream bit on George’s bottom lip and the brunette let out a small whine the butter started sizzling. Their hands had moved for better access, George’s arms around Dream’s neck and Dream's hands cupping his face, as their lips moved slowly in sync with each other. Tongues being pushed against each other and little bites being stolen at lips. George’s whole face felt like it was on fire but he was too gone to care. </p><p> </p><p>“George!?” A voice that was very clearly Sapnap could be heard trying to find George. They both stilled and looked at each other. Fuck. Why did Sapnap have to cockbock him the only time he might get laid? They both looked at each other with their puffy lips and half lidded eyes and nodded simultaneously. Dream grabbed his mask before grabbing George’s hand and leading him to a room. A small sign presented itself with a little “Dream’s room :)” on the door. </p><p> </p><p>As they entered, Dream placed his mask gently on the table nearby and closed the door behind him. George looked around for a while before settling on a comfortable looking red couch next to the window. He looked back at Dream and found the man standing at the closed door with a sudden look of uncertainty in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and watched as the taller sighed and walked over, sitting on the couch next to him. </p><p>“I-I um- Well I just feel like I’m forcing you- Like what if-“ Dream started but George cut him off with a light kiss and looked back. </p><p>“You aren’t forcing me into anything. Besides you have to show me how I scream your name so loudly I lose my voice, right?” Dream’s head shot up and a small blush started spreading over his tanned cheeks. “Oh is Mr. Big man too scared now to admit it was just a show?” Dream’s face stilled and he suddenly looked a little ticked off. </p><p>“Oh c’mon princess. And I thought I was forcing you but it turns out you want me so bad you’re already hard, aren’t you?” George's eyes slowly looked down and flushed when he noticed a pretty large bulge at the crotch of his own pants. He hid his face in the crook of Dream’s neck and let out a groan. </p><p>“You aren’t any better.” He said as he noticed Dream in a pretty similar situation. Poking it as he pouted at Dream. The tanned man scoffed and grabbed his hands, pulling them over his head as he pushed George to sit at the edge on the couch. The brunette looked at him with a confused face. Dream looked around for a little while before finally finding a little red ribbon on the table next to them. George’s expression didn’t change but he raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Dream chuckled lowly before straddling George’s hips and taking his wrists again, trying them up with the small ribbon. George looked at him with wide eyes and a small blush. “What? I don’t want you in control here. Remember darling, I’m the one fucking you while you scream.” The smaller let out a breathily moan and looked away. </p><p>“Oh honey we can’t have that. I want to see your face. See all the expressions it can make as I rail you into this couch.” He said softly and grabbed George’s chin and closed the gap between them. </p><p>The kiss immediately getting hot and heavy. Dream's hand rested itself on George’s thigh and rubbed it softly, asking for consent. The other broke the kiss only to nod silently and breathily before kissing him again. That was all Dream needed to lose control. His hand started to slowly palm the others' bulge. George immediately let out a string of, in Dream’s opinion, very hot moans and arched his back. Letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. </p><p>Dream swallowed all the pretty noises George made. “Oh baby are you already this desperate for me? It’s really pathetic you know.” He whispered in the others ear and grinned when George whimpered. </p><p>George begged and pleaded for Dream to touch him more and more. Letting our strings of words vaguely resembling ‘More! Please! Dream!’ But the other just kept slowly palming him through his pants. </p><p>Suddenly, Dream stopped and looked at George, almost groaning at the sight. He looked completely wrecked. Legs shaky, lips swollen and a look of what could only be described as pure pleasure bestowed on his face. He bit back the urge to tease George about how fucked he already looked and instead started unzipping the brunettes flyer. </p><p>“Please D-Dream. I-I want you to feel good too.” George said breathily. Dream stilled for a second before looking back up at the other. They made eye contact and Dream nodded silently before sitting on the couch and looking at George, eyeing him to go sit on the floor. </p><p>The smaller gulped before slowly sitting up and falling back to the ground, his face in direct eye contact with Dream’s growing bulge. He looked up and back down at Dream for conformation. The taller only nodded and sat back. “C’mon beautiful you can’t keep me waiting forever.” </p><p>George bit his lip lightly before looking down and noticing something. His wrists were still tied together. He nudged Dream to look back at him and showed him his wrists. Dream’s smirk only grew. “What? Can’t you figure it out yourself? Whore.” George whimpered and brought his hands back to the ground. </p><p>Right. He just had to keep them on the ground to balance. Simple. </p><p>He took a deep breath before looking back at ‘it’ and started using his teeth to open the fly. Looking back up at Dream only to see the taller smirking knowingly at him. His cheeks reddened and he looked back down at the task at hand and zipped it down completely. Realization set in as he started to think about how he was actually going to take ’it’ out. </p><p>He huffed before readjusting himself so his legs would support him and slowly pulled down the others underwear. His mouth watered at the sight as he let out a little moan before licking the tip. Dream grunted pretty loudly and George kept going. Giving only kitten licks for a little before taking it in a bobbing his head up and down. Taking more and more by the second, twirling his tongue around it. Dream let out more and more groans and moans as the brunette took more and more of him in. </p><p>Oh. As he kept taking Dream in his mouth something hit the back of his throat. Oh. So he didn’t have a gag reflex. He hadn’t been sure if he did or didn’t have one but he guessed that was his answer. Good to know. </p><p>He continued taking Dream in until his nose hit Dream’s stomach. He involuntarily let himself breathe in deeply and let out a shaky moan. Dream letting out a very loud moan in response to the new stimulation given, grabbing his hair. He pulled it roughly and started fucking George’s throat. “Wow. Not even a gag reflex? Such a slut.” The blond said between grunts and moans. </p><p>George just let out more and more moans as Dream kept completely denying his own throat. He loved feeling like a toy. Dream’s toy. The thought made him moan loudly which only made Dream go more crazy. </p><p>In an instant Dream’s breathing started to get more and more shaky and his grip on George’s hair got more and more tight. George could tell he was getting close. And so he let himself become completely undone. Letting himself moan loudly, and before he knew it Dream pulled him down roughly and came hard into his mouth.</p><p>George tried swallowing all of it but some ended up dripping out and running down his neck. Dream caught his breath before looking back down at the smaller boy between his legs. </p><p>“Wow you look so pretty like that. Your face completely fucked and cum running down your neck. Such a pretty princess.” He said in a rough voice that dripped with sex. George whined and looked back up at him, licking the rest of the cum in front of him. “Such a slut.” The brunette suddenly reminded himself that he was still hard as rock and stood up to sit on Dream’s lap, straddling him and moaning into his ear. </p><p>“P-please..” he could only muster as he desperately grinded against Dream, his dick looking for any form of friction. Dream laughed at the horny boy on him. Trailing his long fingers up and down George’s slim body. “What was that princess?” </p><p>George groaned, trying letting out coherent sentences but failing as Dream kissed his neck and gently bit certain areas. “Please. D-Dream please.” </p><p>“You need to speak up sweetheart.” Dream said now gripping his thighs down so he couldn’t move and leaving him desperate. “I won’t let you move until you speak up.” He said simply. </p><p>Pleasure overtook George and he started screaming at Dream to touch him. “Please Dream please! Just touch me!” He got closer to Dream's ear and whispered. “I’ll be your slut. Your toy. Just please.” </p><p>Dream chuckled darkly before placing a hand on George’s throat and getting close to his ear. “Good job baby. See? Now wasn’t that easy?” George nodded over and over again as moans he previously kept in flew out of his mouth. </p><p>“George?!” </p><p>Fuck. Sapnap. Right. </p><p>George looked back up at Dream but Dream only put a hand over his mouth and whispered. “You better stay quiet because I’m not stopping, darling.” George’s eyes rolled back when Dream pulled down his pants and started stroking his leaking cock. Keeping up a rough pace, twisting his hands in ways that made George moan incredibly loudly in his hand. </p><p>A knock at the door made the world stop. Oh no. He looked back up at Dream only to see him smirk. “Better stay quiet.” Dream said in his ear before going back to jerking him off. George did everything in his power to not let a sound out. He waited until the footsteps got farther away until they were completely gone to start letting out the moans he held in. A long and slutty moan sounded throughout the whole room. </p><p>George’s cheeks flushed more and Dream grinned at having full control over the boy under him. “You are completely at my mercy. My little slut. My toy. Your only purpose right now is to pleasure me.” George let out more whorish moans as Dream tugged on his dick. He was close and they both knew it. </p><p>He couldn’t stop the moans from falling out of his mouth. Not even caring if the whole house heard him at that point. He was so lost in pleasure that nothing other than Dream mattered at that moment. </p><p>Dream's thumb touched his slit and it was all over. All thoughts were lost as he came over Dream’s hand, a long and embarrassingly loud moan escaping his lips. </p><p> </p><p>As George came down from his high he rested his face on the blonds shoulder and let himself catch his breath. “You were very loud.” He groaned and hit Dream’s chest softly with his tired hands. “I told you I could make you scream. Didn’t I, princess?” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up. You and your skilled hands.” Dream laughed and hugged the tired boy.</p><p>———</p><p>“Dude where the hell were you?!” Sapnap said when George met them back at the food court. George and Dream had taken a little time cleaning up and said their, very awkward but cute, goodbyes. </p><p>“I’m telling you I got lost! This place is impossible to navigate through!” </p><p>“Whatever. Also did you hear moaning too? I swear someone got railed in one of those rooms.” He said offhandedly but George still managed to flush a light pink. So they could hear him. Thank god they didn’t know it was him. “I think I heard it but then again I spent a lot of time zoning out and looking at the decoration.” </p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes and took another bite of his £3 sandwich. </p><p>——</p><p>“So Big G where were you the whole time?!” Tommy started while they were in the car driving back to drop Tommy and Tubbo at their respective house’s. George felt his cheeks redden a bit but kept his neutral face. </p><p>“I already told Sapnap. I got lost while looking at the artwork.” </p><p>“Are you sure you weren’t the one fucking that lady we heard moaning?” George choked on his spit and Tommy laughed loudly with Tubbo. “You were, weren’t you?” </p><p>“No. I wasn’t.” He said calmly as if his face wasn’t bright red at that instant. </p><p>“Boys don’t ask George such questions.” </p><p>They both sighed. “Yes Wilbur.” </p><p>——</p><p>Once they all went home, Ponk and George headed to George’s place. </p><p>“Goodnight Ponk. Thank you again for today, it was wonderful. And sorry for getting lost and ruining the fun.” He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry George, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Goodnight and good luck walking tomorrow.” George flushed and stuttered but before he could formulate a sentence Ponk had already left to his room. </p><p>George groaned and shook his head before closing the door behind him and heading to the kitchen. Tea. That would calm him down. He turned on the boiler and grabbed a mug and a tea bag. Watching the water boil loudly in the silent apartment. When the boiler finished he placed the tea bag and poured in the water, stirring in a small amount of sugar. Grabbing his hot cup and headed to his bedroom. </p><p>Just as he placed his mug down on his bedside table, his phone buzzed. He opened it curiously. </p><p>Dream :) :   Hello princess. </p><p>A big blush sprouted on his cheeks and he groaned. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>He was turned on again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :). </p><p>Again, dm me on Twitter or comment for prompt ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>